Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure, for example, relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to techniques for providing coexistence between enhanced component carrier (eCC) communications and non-eCC communications.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
By way of example, a wireless multiple-access communication system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, otherwise known as user equipments (UEs). A base station may communicate with UEs on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station).
In some wireless communication systems, base stations and UEs may communicate over a radio frequency spectrum band using different types of component carriers (CCs), such as enhanced component carriers (eCCs) or non-eCCs. When base stations and UEs communicating via different types of CCs share a radio frequency spectrum band, or when base stations and UEs share a radio frequency spectrum band with devices using other types of communications, techniques may be employed to avoid, mitigate, or cancel interference caused by use of the different types of CCs or communication technologies.